


与拥抱无关

by Asafac



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 零晃
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asafac/pseuds/Asafac
Relationships: sakuma rei/ogami koga
Kudos: 18





	与拥抱无关

大神晃牙回到更衣室，关上房门，才终于松了一口气，将外套脱了下来，又扯了扯衣服。  
太难受了。  
这次拍摄用的衣服，内搭是一件紧身衣。大神晃牙对衣服的设计倒没什么看法，但——这衣服穿在身上也太难受了。甫一拍摄完，他就急不可耐地回到了更衣室，想要换回自己的衣服。  
大神晃牙抬头看了一眼，正好看到了镜子里的自己。高领的黑色紧身内搭，露出了两侧的腰。他莫名觉得有些羞耻，正想扭过头去不再看镜子，却看到了镜子里的一个角落，仿佛放着一口棺材……？  
他惊了一下，连忙到更衣室的角落处打开了那口棺材。那个黑头发的人正在里面睡着，神色安然。他舒了口气，蹲下身来看着里面的人。  
朔间零怎么会在这里呢？  
大神晃牙搞不懂。当然，他一直都没搞懂过。光是这么个棺材是怎么来到这个更衣室的他就已经想不明白了。但他习惯了去接受——去接受一切奇怪的事，哪怕他怎样都不能理解。  
他也不大想去揣测这个人的想法。  
大神晃牙又看了朔间零一眼，站起身来，准备继续自己刚没做完的事，却在起身的一个瞬间被扯进了棺材。那个人不知道什么时候已经醒了过来，微凉的手在他腰侧裸露的肌肤上摩挲着：“小狗特地来叫吾辈起床吗？真是个好孩子。”  
大神晃牙使劲想挣扎，却没能够抵过朔间零的力气：“混蛋……放开本大爷！你什么时候醒的……！”  
“这个不重要吧？比起来……”朔间零把他再往怀里带了带，“小狗今天穿得很可爱喏。”  
“可爱？”大神晃牙有些怀疑朔间零的眼睛抑或是自己的耳朵，“吸血鬼混蛋，你老糊涂了？”  
“很可爱啊。”朔间零的手撩开了一点腰部的布料，探了进去。紧身衣的弹性将他的手也紧紧缚在大神晃牙的身体上。他的手于是在大神晃牙的身上游走，从腹部慢慢上移，到了……  
大神晃牙的手一下打到了朔间零的手上，隔着布料按住了他。朔间零从善如流，真的就不动了。反倒是大神晃牙这才觉出了些羞耻：这样一来，仿佛就成了他不让朔间零的手离开自己一般。他一下没了主意，只得狠狠瞪了朔间零一眼。  
朔间零甘之如饴。他稍微坐直了一点身体，将下巴搁在了大神晃牙的肩上。衣服里的那只手没有再乱动了，但在外面那只手反而摸上了大神晃牙的胸部。紧身衣很好地将每一根线条都显现了出来，包括那点突起。朔间零没说话，只漫不经心地揉弄着，又是绕着那一点画圈，又是挤压。  
这时大神晃牙反而感到难受了。一边一直被刺激，但另一边完全没有动静，而能够带来这样的快感的另一只手就伏在离胸部只差一点的地方。他越发不自在，最终还是嘟囔了一句：“……这边也……”  
“小狗刚说什么了吗？吾辈是老年人了喏，耳朵不大好。”  
大神晃牙恨不得揍他一拳，但他拿他没办法——这点无奈使得他破罐破摔：“这边也要啊混蛋！不要给本大爷装傻！”  
朔间零恍然大悟一般：“原来是这样。那没问题，只要小狗说了，吾辈当然会帮可怜的小狗的忙的。”他的手顺着就上来了，捏了捏突起：“怎么，很难受吧？”  
大神晃牙差点就发出了一声呻吟，及时忍住了。朔间零也不再说那些撩拨人的话，而是低下头来，吻住了他。  
大神晃牙仰着头，迎合上去。他喜欢接吻。接吻和做另一件事的时候，他们的呼吸都仿佛用的同一个频率，这总会让他的心情平静下来。而现在，更衣室角落里幽暗的灯光也足够让他意乱神迷——他神志不清地在朔间零停下来的时候主动凑上去索吻，想要更久的纠缠。  
朔间零却没有如他的意。他稍微退开了一点，欣赏大神晃牙此刻的样子：头发已经乱了，脸上也泛起了红潮。他感到满意，但又觉得还不够。  
他想了想，站起了身。大神晃牙还没回过神来，便被他抱着到了更衣室的镜子前。还没等大神晃牙开口质问，他便又吻了下来，再次吻掉了大神晃牙的理智。等大神晃牙从这吻里醒来，他才发现自己的裤子也已经被脱掉，只剩下连体的那件内搭在身上。  
正面就是镜子。原本正常的一件内搭，在朔间零的动作下已经不成样子：朔间零的手还在他的胸口上，他甚至能透过布料看到他的手在其中的动作；而他的下体也早已硬挺，在衣服上撑出了个不堪入目的形状。相比之下，朔间零堪称衣冠楚楚——虽然他能感觉到，他身下的某个器官也已经充血胀大。  
他有些不甘心。  
大神晃牙突然从朔间零的腿上下来。朔间零愣了愣，就看到大神晃牙凑近了他的裤子，然后生涩地咬开了拉链，又将内裤也扯了下来。大神晃牙于是挑衅地看了他一眼，将性器艰难地纳入口中。他对这个不算熟练，只能尽量不让牙齿碰到茎体。  
这本该是磨人的。但朔间零不经意间看了一眼镜子，却突然呼吸一顿——大神晃牙穿着这身在跪在地上，给他口交。他只能看到大神晃牙光裸的背部，和埋在他腿间的头发。  
他不想再等下去了。  
朔间零略有些粗暴地让大神晃牙抬起头来。大神晃牙眼睛湿漉漉的，神情狼狈，还咳嗽了两声。他示意大神晃牙再次坐上他的腿，然后揉弄起大神晃牙下身的那一团鼓起。大神晃牙不自觉发出呻吟，在出口的那一瞬间意识过来，及时扼住。朔间零笑了笑，放过了前端，转向了他的臀部。  
大神晃牙只觉得呼吸急促。他开始想是不是这衣服的问题，让他几乎要喘不过气来。朔间零似乎注意到他的不适，安抚式地拍了拍他的背。他感觉到朔间零的手在他颈后摩挲着，突然间，紧缚感消失不见，后背的布料打开来，分散在两侧。朔间零亲亲他的耳朵：“小狗果然不喜欢这种项圈喏。没关系，下次再换一个。”  
大神晃牙的耳朵陡然烧红了。朔间零在脱掉他的衣服之后才终于开始揉弄他后方的小口。他能感觉得，因为之前的刺激，那儿早就开始期待什么东西的到来。但朔间零觉得不够，不知道从哪里拿出一管膏体，挤出了一点，探了进去。  
大量的膏体被体温融化。没过多久，小口处就已经满是粘稠的液体。朔间零的手指在里面搅弄着，不时按一下浅处的敏感点。大神晃牙全身紧绷，只在朔间零碰到那儿的时候抖一抖。等到三根手指都能完全放进去，朔间零才停下了漫长的前戏，转而掰开大神晃牙的臀瓣，用自己的性器探了探，然后慢慢地放了进去。  
异物感令大神晃牙不知所措。明明之前已经被朔间零用手指扩张过，却还是会不适应。他不由自主地夹了夹，只觉得朔间零的性器陡然胀大，然后直接在他的体内冲撞了起来。他一时没注意到，被冲撞到呻吟出声。  
他为自己的呻吟感到羞耻。那甜媚的叫声本不应从他的嘴里出来，但却偏偏是从他的嘴里出来的。他想抑制，却又被朔间零吻住，于是断断续续的喘息和呻吟将小小的更衣室染上了情色的味道。朔间零的手扶住他的腰部，又低下头来，咬住了乳尖。在那一瞬间，大神晃牙仰头喘息，发出了无声的尖叫，射了出来。  
他从高潮短暂的失神中醒过来，才发现朔间零不知何时也停了下来。大神晃牙有些疑惑，只见他深深注视着自己，然后——  
他被朔间零转了过来。  
还硬挺着的性器在他体内彻底的彰显了一次存在感。他喘息着，不解地扭头看向朔间零。朔间零却没看他，只让他看向正前方。  
他说：“小狗，看看你。”  
大神晃牙这才意识到他现在正浑身赤裸着被身后的男人插入，且这样的景象映在了镜子中。他于是挣扎了起来，然而朔间零完全不在意这样的捣乱。他强硬地让大神晃牙跪在地上，然后再次深深地侵入了大神晃牙的身体。  
大神晃牙头晕目眩。和现在比起来，刚才那一次显然太浅了。从身体的侵入程度，到情绪，再到……他不知道该怎么说，可他现在失控地叫了出声。汗水从他的额上滴下，埋进了地毯。他深深喘息着，伏在地上，承受着自己最喜欢的前辈的侵犯。偶尔他抬起头想知道今夕何夕，但是面前只有镜子，忠实地反映了一切的镜子，告诉他他现在是如何陷入欢愉中。  
他难堪地低下了头。  
朔间零最后握紧了他的腰，发动了最后的冲刺。大神晃牙只觉得身体里的那个东西让他的快乐几乎要达到了顶点——然后朔间零俯下身，舔了舔他的脖子。  
他射了出来。  
朔间零和他几乎是同时释放出来的。他感觉到身体里的东西慢慢抽出，然后有什么东西不受控制地要流下来。这感觉经历了多少次都没法适应，大神晃牙下意识夹紧了屁股，却被朔间零拍了拍：“这么舍不得吾辈？”  
大神晃牙立刻就想反驳，却听出了一点别的意味。比起平常的调笑，好似更多了一分满足。他不确定自己是不是听错了，但疲惫使他不愿再动脑去分析。  
朔间零将他抱起，回到了棺材里。棺材里的环境很舒适，他几乎是瞬间就昏睡了过去。但在沉入睡梦之前，他迷迷糊糊地想，其实分析他的情绪与否，并不重要。他不是从来都对此全盘接受的吗？  
他最后一个念头：那么，朔间前辈知道吗？


End file.
